Trailers are known to be used to transport cars and other vehicles. For example, they can be used to transport racing cars from one place to another. There are various problems associated with the existing trailers.
Generally, existing trailers are provided with ramps that are deployed such that a vehicle can be driven or winched onto the trailer. There is always a chance of damage to the front portion of the vehicle when it is driven or winched onto the trailer because there is not sufficient clearance between the front portion and the ramps. The problem is compounded when loading vehicles which have lower ground clearance such as racing cars.
In some trailers, the trailer beds have an extendable trailing end and the trailing end of the trailer can be extended and lowered such that the trailing end of the trailer provides the slope for the vehicle to be driven or winched onto the trailer. However, generally the trailing end does not touch the ground and there is a clearance between the trailing end and the ground. Once the vehicle is in position on the extended trailing end of the trailer bed, the trailing end is retracted and raised. However, this does not rule out the possibility of damage to the vehicle when being driven or winched since the vehicle still has to overcome the slope. Further, such an extension and tilting arrangement overloads the axle.
Generally, trailers with extendable trailer beds require tandem axles to support the additional weight and tilting action of the extension portion (trailing end). Inclusion of tandem axles adds to the weight of the trailer. Also, tandem axle trailers are difficult to manoeuvre around sharp corners and pose significant problems in transportation.
Further, while loading racing cars onto most existing trailers, it is required to remove the low front spoiler so that damage to the front spoiler is averted. Removing and securing the front spoiler necessitates additional time and efforts of the individuals loading the car. Commonly, more than one individual is required to load and unload the race car from the trailer.
Various lowerable trailers have been proposed. These trailers are thought undesirable because the lowering mechanism impinges upon the available load carrying space and/or results in a wider trailer.
Use of ramps or extendable trailer beds is also inconvenient for other kinds of loads, such as furniture, horses, wheelchairs, tools or machinery, as the load must be manually pushed/lifted (or led) up the ramp or trailing end. This can be both awkward and heavy, and results in increased risk of accidents and lower safety standards, in addition to potentially requiring more people to assist with loading. Caravans are generally provided with folding steps to be climbed by users, which is inconvenient for the elderly or disabled. Ramps may be retrofitted but remain inconvenient.
With the aforementioned in mind, the present invention seeks to alleviate one or more short comings of such known prior art in providing a trailer that reduces the risk of damage to the load (eg vehicle) when loading and unloading, simplifies loading and unloading and improves safety.
Reference to any prior art in the specification, whether in the background section or otherwise, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of admission that the prior art is common general knowledge.